Huh?
by Shadowofthenight12
Summary: One blushing Roxas & Namine, one 'cheerleading' axel & sora & one cool-as-ice riku. What could possibly happen?  ONE-SHOT. rated t for swearing, just in case XD


Namine drummed her fingers nervously on the table, biting her lip in frustration. This was the third day in a row he was late for lunch, and quite frankly she was getting quite pissed off. What was he doing that he was so secretive about? Her mind wondered at the many possibilities when the most likely of all occurred to her. Maybe he had finally got himself a girlfriend. Her heart jolted, panic and pain jolting through her, turning her blood to ice-water. Her fingers stopped their absentminded drumming, her hands cutting into the table as she clenched her eyes shut, trying to stop her burning eyes from leaking tears.

"No." She whispered, trying to push away the horrifying prospect.

"No what?" A familiar voice called, sliding onto the bench next to her and opening his bento. Her heart skidded to a halt and then re-started rapidly in the space of 3 seconds, her eyes flying open in surprise. Roxas stared back at her, a questioning look on his handsome features, his sandy blonde spikes rustling in the wind. Namine cleared her throat.

"Nothing." She muttered, averting her eyes to the table. They still rimmed with her tears she was desperately trying to will away. He sighed lightly, putting down his food and turning his head to look at her. Having a female best friend had taught him that girls never meant it when they said they were fine.

"It can't be just nothing if you're getting so upset over it." He said quietly, worry in his tone as he placed his hand on the small of her back, ready to pull her into a hug at the first sign of falling tears. She blushed a bright shade of scarlet, the tears breaking free and streaming down her red cheeks. She began to lightly sob, making Roxas face crumple up into a frown.

"Hey, hey, hey." He muttered soothingly, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling close her against his side. "Don't cry Nami. What's wrong? Please tell me." He muttered; his worry and anger over-powering his normally gentle nature. If somebody had hurt her- in any way at all, then he would hunt them down and kill them; no matter who they were.

"I-I'm fine." She lied, holding back a sob as she tried to break away from him. He sighed anxiously, his grip only tightening around her, pulling her tightly so the curve of her body slotted into his. A perfect fit. She bit her lip, feeling the static electricity flowing from his skin into hers as she resisted the temptation to tell him everything she'd been hiding from him for the past year.

"You're lying." He said, laughing at her slightly. "I've known you for 10 years and you never could lie to me." He stated, making her giggle slightly then hiccup.

"Can too." She said, shaking her head and pouting. Roxas laughed, glad that at least she was getting back to her normal self. He blushed slightly, she was just so cute!

"What?" Namine asked, giggling as she shoved him away. Roxas went bright red- did he say that out loud?

"I said….." He grinned, a plan formulating in his young and clever mind as he moved to face her, cradling her chin in his palm, leaning towards her so that they were nose-to-nose. His grin melted into a smirk, his eyes smouldering her under his gaze. She gasped, her cheeks burning as if they were on fire.

"That you're just so cute." He said, leaning in slightly as his eyes fluttered to a close. She stared as he came closer, his slow breath flowing out onto her lips, making goosebumps rise on her arms and legs. Her eyes fluttered to a close, her long, dark eyelashes brushing his cheeks. She felt a light chuckle then a gentle pat on her blushing cheek, and suddenly the warmth of his presence was gone. Her eyes flew open in shock, expecting to see Roxas teasing face but he wasn't there. She looked around in her panic, her eyes filling with tears as stood up and took a wobbly step.

"Roxas?" She called, walking through the blossom trees, thinking how cruel that trick was. She thought he was actually going to kiss-

"BOO!" Roxas shouted immaturely, making her jump out of her skin, letting out a loud wail as she collapsed onto his chest. He stared down at her, blushing immensely.

"Roxas…. Don't." She stuttered, her tears staining his shirt. He immediately felt guilty- he scared her and now she was crying.

"Nami, I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to frighten you." He whispered comfortingly, wrapping his long arms around her waist. She blushed and smacked his chest with her tiny fists.

"That's not it!" She wailed; her heart convulsing with agony. His pretend kiss only provoked her emotions, making her feel all too much at once. His eyes widened, hearing the pure hurt in her voice. What? Why was she upset then? But of course boys can be so oblivious to girl's feelings, so of course our little Roxy had no idea what was occurring in the girls mind.

"When you go to kiss someone… you mean it, and you always finish what you started!" She yelled, pounding his chest with her curled up fists, blushing slightly at the words that were coming out of her mouth without her permission. "You don't leave them hanging!" She wailed. Roxas blushed fire-truck red- oh, **that**! His brain added helpfully.

"When you k-k-kiss…. _someone_… y-you mean it… and you f-f-finish it?" He asked nervously, internally damning his stutter to hell, his brain not really registering what she meant by those words.

"So you should know that when I do this-" He blushed and leaned down, deciding to take this blatantly obvious chance as he caught her chin with his hands, bringing her face up to his, leaning down and capturing her lips in a swift, chaste kiss. They both blushed as they leaned in for more, neither believing that this was really happening to them. He pulled away, resting his forehead on hers, gazing into her eyes earnestly.

"I mean it. And I plan to always finish what I started if I started it with you." He whispered, leaning in again to capture her lips as she blushed and knotted her fingers in his hair, revelling at the feeling of his soft lips on hers.

The new couple however had underestimated their friend's abilities to be in the right place at the right time. The **entire school** had gathered to watch.

"FUCK YEAH!" Sora cheered boisterously, grinning widely and high-fiving anyone he could get near. Riku just chuckled quietly as everyone began to cheer. Axel jumped on Sora's back, his emerald coloured eyes impossibly wide in his out of control excitement.

"GO ROXYYYYYY!" Axel yelled, pumping his fists as he continued to scream out chants like an insane cheerleader.

"SO MOE!" Kairi yelled, bouncing up and down with Xion, flowers of moe spinning off her and touching every girl in the crowd, spreading fast like some sort of extremely contagious disease as they all began to go slightly insane with happiness.

The kissing lovers darted apart from each other, eyes open wide with shock as they took in their surroundings. Roxas and Namine looked at each other nervously, both gulping simultaneously as they were attacked by screaming fangirls and some screaming Sora and Axel.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Roxas yelled as Axel flew off Sora's back and straight onto him, trying to escape from the red-heads glomp as he hugged him ferociously.

"YOU FINALLY DID IT, ROXY!" Axel yelled, making everyone cheer as Roxas just blushed and Axel glomped him in celebration. Sora hugged Namine and got Roxas with his other arm, bumping their heads together as he jumped up and down in hyperness. Kairi joined in, linking arms with Sora as they lost their minds. He had tears flowing from his eyes in pure joy.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" He yelled, banging their heads together again as he began to jump up and down once more, grinning like an idiot, oblivious to their pain as they both winced. Riku just stood back and watched the ragingly ecstatic crowd, smirking in amusement as he began to worm his way through the overly hyperactive crowd to retrieve the three idiots that were his best friends.

Oh how seniors can get sometimes. *rolls eyes*

KHKHKHKHKHKH

**HAHHHHHH. It was a relatively nice one-shot, though very very short XD SOOOO random, I wrote the beginning ages ago and decided to add a nice ending too it, even if it was a little crazzeyy 0.o XD I just HAD to add a cheerleader axel into the mix, screaming fangirls and of course a screaming Sora & Kairi XD Mmmmm Riku mmmmmmmm 3**

**Review please, love you guys! **


End file.
